


Make Up (Out?)

by breezefall, hauntedbyangels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Galra Keith, M/M, Pidge is a god amongst fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezefall/pseuds/breezefall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedbyangels/pseuds/hauntedbyangels
Summary: Keith and Lance have angst in space, what else is new?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So we started this fic on TaleAStory and decided to finish it and move it to archive!  
> You can find us at @breezefall.tumblr.com & @siruniwhale.tumblr.com if you wanna hang out and chat :P

They had all just been reunited after the wormhole separated them. They were all overjoyed to be back together, except Keith not that he wasn't happy, just less Enthusiastic, not that Lance had been paying that much attention (but he totally had been) and he had seen the way that Keith resigned early and avoided Making eye contact as he left. Lance, being the curious person he is, decided to follow him just to make sure he was alright. He was heading towards the training Room where Keith would likely be training at this time. Lance normally wouldn't do this, but since Keith was his teammate, it felt like an obligation to Check up on him. When he got to the training room he saw Keith beating the crap out of the dummy. 

What was with this guy anyway? 

They were supposed to be The universe's last defense, peace bringers in a universe of eternal troubles, and Keith, well he didn't exactly seem like the caring type, Lance had to wonder why He was still here, still fighting. As far as Lance knew, Keith was an orphan, he had no one left on earth. So why was he still fighting? Why did he train so aggressively? As sad as it seemed, since Keith had nothing to go back to, he viewed himself as expendable and threw himself into situations, relying only on His instinct to get him through. Man that guy was bad at remembering to plan before attacking, but it must be working since he's still alive somehow. Lance just Couldn't quite grasp why such an experienced fighter would waste himself like that. They had plans, and Keith had a knack for ignoring orders. It made Lance Angry. Why waste yourself like that? Keith may not have anyone back on earth but he had the Voltron team and with all the team bonding Allura and Coran have been putting the paladins through, Keith should have at least opened up a little more, but he seemed to pull further away with every attempt to bring him closer. Was Keith hiding something? Is there something wrong with him that he thought the other paladins won't accept him if they knew? 

"Hey cargo pilot, you just going to stand there?" Keith snapped from across the room. Lance just noticed that he had been standing in the entryway of the training room. He rolled his eyes.

"No, what are doing here training anyway? Everyone else is having a good time, but you're here training. Would it kill you to take a break? We literally just got back from a mission, loosen up a little! Do you even know how to celebrate mullet?" Lance crosses his arms, leaning against the doorframe. 

Keith merely scowled "We were gone for months Lance,  _ months _ . And during that time all we were trying to do was get back, we are all a little rusty on our combat, a little extra training would be good for everyone." Yet, Lance wasn't convinced by Keith's excuse, it sounded like he was trying to avoid giving lance any  _ real _ answers.

"So?" Lance responded, "we can all train together tomorrow, just relax with us for a bit. And by the way you were beating the dummy it seems like you need it." Keith shot him a glare, and if looks could kill, Lance would be buried five times over. He raised his hands defensively. "I'm just saying-" Lance started before suddenly Keith had him pinned up against the wall. 

"Yup you definitely need to unwind," Lance breathed.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me. I- sorry" Keith stepped back, eyes widening in horror as he realized what he had just done. He had moved so quickly, it was almost uncanny. "I... i should go," Keith whispered running out of the room leaving Lance just standing there. wondering what just happened. If he wasn't confused about Keith before he sure as hell was now. What the hell had that even been? One moment Keith was being his usual snarky, mullet brained self, and then the next... Lance shook his head, he should go after him…again. 

What had even happened to Keith while they were all separated? Something was up and Lance was determined to figure out what it was. Only now, the trouble was that Keith knew he suspected something was out of the ordinary. The real trick would be figuring out a way to get Keith to come clean about whatever was up.But first he needed to track him down. Normally when Keith wants to be alone he trains at odd hours, but seeing as he is currently standing in the training room Keith would have had to retreat to somewhere else... his room maybe? Lance shrugged to himself, it wouldn't hurt to go check. He didn't know a ton about Keith but he figured his room was a pretty good guess. Lance began to wonder why Keith kept to himself all the time. They were paladins of Voltron, they were supposed to be a team. They were supposed to stick together through it all.... There wasn't supposed to be secrets between them, especially secrets that might end up with someone getting hurt. He doubts Keith is doing this to purposely mess them up, he's probably just doing what he thinks is best for the team. He hopes that when the time comes, Keith will come clean about whatever is bothering him. Lance made his way to Keith's room, hesitating a bit before knocking on the door 

"Keith? You in there buddy?" There was only silence. He tried again, "Keeeeeith?" Still no response. Lance slowly opened the door to see if Keith was actually in there. It was dim, and the room was empty. He stepped in cautiously, looking around for any signs of the other boy. The bathroom door had been shut and there was light coming out from under it. "Keith?" Lance said quietly. 

"Lance?" There was a muffled bang followed by a few choice words. "What are you doing here?" 

"I came to see if you were alright..." Lance murmured, placing a hand on the door. "Whats going on with you?" 

Keith didn't respond for a good solid minute. "I-I don't know," Keith's voice was timid, almost like he was scared. 

"Can I come in?" Lance asked.

"NO!" Shouted Keith "I-I mean, please just stay out there" 

This wasn't like him. something must be really wrong for him to sound so scared. Lance leaned against the door, he should go in there, but whatever was bothering him seemed to be big if he didn't want anyone to see. 

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Lance, I just need some time alone" 

"Time alone? You just had months alone! When we were separated, you were the last one to be found. What happened out there?" 

"Lance. I. Am. Fine." Keith said angrily through the door. 

"You don't sound fine, we’re supposed to be bonded were paladins! We can't bond if you’re keeping secrets! I just want to help!" 

"Fine Lance!" Keith burst suddenly into the room. 

"…oh" Lance was staring directly into Keith's eyes, eyes that were no longer quite his own, and he had his teeth bared aggressively at Lance. His skin was tinged purple and looked more fur. "Happy now?" Keith sounded very annoyed. All Lance could do was stare, taking in Keith's new appearance. This was not what Lance was Expecting at all. He had expected something annoyingly emo, not this.

"Wait... you're..." Lance started, swallowing nervously. 

"I’m what, Lance?" 

Lance paused. “You're… Galra?" 

"So it appears to be" 

"But… but, how?" 

"I'm not sure Lance, but it's probably why I'm an orphan." 

"Oh… yeah, I guess," There was a beat of silence.

"Lance?"

"Yeah?" 

"Please don’t tell anyone,” Keith said, glaring at the ground, warding off tears of frustration.

Lance frowned “But, if at least one of your parents are Galra, then maybe they’re alive?”

“Lance, stop.” Keith whispered. “I’ve gone my entire life  _ knowing _ that they were dead, I’ve accepted it, I don’t need to question it now.”

“But Keith, just imagine, if they are alive, you could meet them and learn why they left you”

“And what, Lance? Tell them that I’m part of Voltron and killing Galra left and right?”

“I-I-I don’t know,” Lance struggled.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Then stop sticking your nose in where it doesn’t belong, cargo pilot.”

“Fine! I was just trying to help, but apparently, you’re content just keeping everything inside. You know, one day, it will be too much and all come spilling out at the worst time and then you’ll regret not letting anyone help.” Lance started to leave.

“You think I don’t already know that?” Keith said quietly, almost so that Lance didn’t hear it. “I’m trying, Lance. I-I just don’t know how.”

“Then figure it out,” Lance said slamming the door behind him. 

Pidge rounded the corner at that exact moment as if they knew Lance had done something incredibly idiotic.”What’d you fuck up this time?”

Lance’s jaw dropped. “W-what do you mean  _ this time?!” _

“Don’t play dumb, you know what you did,” they replied ominously. 

“I’m not playing dumb--”

”Sureeeeeeee. Anyway, what happened? I heard the door slam.”

Lance pouted. “Nothing… well,  _ maybe _ Keith and I were arguing, but it doesn’t matter.”

“Again?”

“Shut up.”

“Well, it must be something serious this time if you’re still standing outside his door.”

Lance sighed, his shoulders sinking in guilt. “Yeah, I guess you’re right, I-I shouldn’t have said the things I did.”

“Then go apologize to him and make out”

“Don’t you mean make up?” but Pidge was already gone. Lance turned back to the door, preparing himself to apologize to Keith. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but it swung open before he got the chance. Keith was standing there, eyebrows furrowed and frowning.

“What was that about?” He asked coolly.

“Umm, nothing. I just, I-I...” Lance stuttered.

Keith looked away, if Lance had been paying attention, he might have noticed the steady blush on the other boy’s now pale face. “Are you going to apologize or not, idiot?”

“Uh, yeah I am. Listen Keith, I know I shouldn’t have brought up your parents and I know I shouldn’t force you to open up and that you’re really trying but, we can’t help you if you don’t tell us when something is wrong.”

Keith took a deep breath, staring intently at the ground. “I know, thanks for apologizing, I shouldn’t have snapped at you, so sorry for that.” 

“So, are we cool?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah,” 

“So, what do we do now?” 

Keith stepped closer to Lance hesitantly, as if asking permission. Before Keith could move any further Lance took the last step, closing the distance between them and pressing their mouths together in a quick, messy kiss. 

“W-was that okay?” Lance asked, pulling away slightly.

Without a verbal response, Keith grabbed the collar of Lance’s shirt and pulled him back, pressing him as close as possible as their lips met again, slower this time, taking their time. 

“Does that answer your question?” Keith asked breathlessly.

Lance swallowed, nodding in response. “Definitely.”

Still, Keith pulled back a bit, biting his bottom lip, eyes slipping away from Lance’s intense gaze. “Are you sure you want to be doing this with  _ me _ of all people, I mean, look at me, I’m a mess.”

“Shut up, of course, I want to, why else would I have just kissed you? You’re still you, no matter what you DNA says.”

Keith smiled shyly, leaning back into Lance’s warmth. “Thank you.”


End file.
